Comfort
by Arashi32900
Summary: Edited and revised. Special thanks to ShivaKnight. Basically Kimiko comforting Omi after he has a nightmare after having being rescued from Chase Young.


Disclaimer: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or Naruto. Now a warning, this contains some mild hints of AU in it so if you don't want to read something like that than I advise you not to read any further. Now this is set in the universe that I created where the worlds of Naruto and Xiaolin Showdown are one and Kimiko is adopted. She is, in the reality of my fic, a member of the Hyuuga family and Hinata's twin sister. This idea originally came from a thought that occurred to me: How would the Hyuugas, being the stuck-up,we-are-just-so-naturally-better-than-you-so-there family that they are, react to knowing that they have lost a child and as of yet have not been able to locate said child and make their life generally hell? (All of the Hyuugas glare at authoress) Um…I mean make the child's life so wonderful, the child would cry for joy? (Hyuugas nod heads and mutter "better") Anyway, now that the psychos have backed down, I had also, at the moment, gotten slightly irritated at the lack of good, Kimiko-centric fics out there. I don't mean to offend anyone but I have hardly seen any where Kimiko's been a focus of it. It's a bit frustrating, Kimiko being one of my favorite characters. Got to love a girl who can put the guys in their place with a good punch on the noggin. So the plot-bunny was born and started nibbling at my mind. What if Kimiko was adopted? And she had the classic Hyuuga eyes and the curse seal on her forehead but really had no freakin' clue as to why they were there in the first place?

However this for a later fic. Right now we have some good ol' Kimiko acting all motherly toward Omi. Which I happen to love very, very much. Just as much as I love a well-written Jack/Kimiko. Told in Omi's point of view. Special thanks to Shiva-Knight for pointing out my mistakes. Xiaolin Showdown plushies for you! (gives plushies) Anyway ( puts on a full suit of armor that strangely resembles Chase's) ONWARD TO FICDOM! (goes running off)

(Chase Young comes in looking decidedly murderous) When I find that insipid little worm, she's dead. (storms off)

* * *

_ Round he raced through corridors, going faster and faster. It was only by going as fast as he could that he could possibly even begin to fantasize about escaping. If he went as fast as he could then he would escape. It was possible. Escape from **Him**. The dark figure that had tricked him and cornered him, here in this monstrous place without his friends. And he knew that **He** was pursuing him down these dark halls, at a leisurely pace. Teasing him, telling him that there was no escape. Not even the slightest hope of leaving this dreadful place. **He** never let what was **His** escape him. Not ever. He resisted the urge to scream, to cry. To let out even the smallest sound would tell **Him** where he was. And then he would truly never be free, a bird trapped in a cage forever. Forcing his heaving muscles to work harder, he sprinted down the passageway. He could see a small door of light. A door to freedom, to the Temple, to his friends, to warmth, safety, and everything good. He was almost there, he could make it….._

_ Suddenly the light was blotted out and **He** was there, smiling down at him with that cruel smirk that told him everything was lost, everything shrouded in darkness. He felt his entire body tremble as he looked into those merciless eyes._

"_I win, Omi."_

_ Omi opened his mouth and screamed._

_

* * *

_

Omi's first impression coming out of his dream was of a dark-haired figure holding him. He flinched back, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. He was certain that he was still in that horrible place, stuck with Chase Young, trapped and unable to leave. He struggled away from the person crouched in front of him.

"Omi! Omi-chan, it's all right. It was just a nightmare! Just a bad dream! Omi!"

Wait, that was not Chase Young. The voice speaking to him was decidedly female. Wuya? No, it was not Wuya's deep, cruel voice always taunting him during that time, telling him delightedly that she was certain that Chase Young had murdered his friends, fed their corpses to his cats. No, this voice was higher, sweeter, soothing. Drawing him from the world his mind had created and cradling him gently in warm arms. He looked up and saw the concerned face of his friend, the Xiaolin Dragon of Fire, Kimiko Tohomiko.

"Omi, there, there. I've got you. You're fine, it was just a bad dream, okay?"

Omi listened to her voice but a sudden horrible thought hit him as horrible thoughts often do after you have awakened from a particularly bad dream. What if they were still in Chase Young's citadel? Yes, what if his rescue and the past two weeks had been a dream? What if he was still in Chase's clutches and Kimiko had snuck in to save him? An even more terrible thought struck him. _What if Chase found out that she was here?_ He had never been certain what Chase had thought of his friends. Would he turn her into a cat warrior? Or would he kill her? That thought left shivers running up and down his spine. He whirled around to her, determined to keep either of those fates from happening to her.

"Kimiko! Please, you must flee! We are still in Chase Young's fortress! He may transform you into one of his cat warriors or worst! Please do not think of me! Leave while you can!"

Kimiko's white eyes looked down at him with surprise. Then suddenly he felt himself pressed tighter against her chest as she began to rock him back and forth.

"Omi, I want you to listen to me, all right? Focus on my voice. Now listen, listen to what's going on around you. That's Raimundo muttering in his sleep again. And right next to him is Clay, snoring, do you hear? We're at the temple, Omi, not in Chase Young's Lair of Evil or whatever he calls it. We're home. Clay and Rai are right next to us and Master Fung, Dojo, and all the other monks are down the hallway. I'm safe and more importantly you're safe and back where you belong." she murmured gently to him, stroking his head.

Looking around, Omi could now see that she was correct. He was in his room at the temple, miles away from where Chase Young was. He could hear his two friends, snoring and mumbling. And he knew that what Kimiko said was true. Master Fung, Dojo and the other monks were all sleeping soundly in their beds. Omi let out a soft, trembly sigh. He was safe and he was home but still he was afraid.

Kimiko seemed to sense his remaining fear and clutched him to her tighter still. He buried his face in her chest, feeling her small breast under her nightshirt. This had not been the first night he had awoken from a bad dream to have Kimiko come and comfort him. He had had several since the showdown he and his friends had fought for his freedom. Kimiko had so far been the only one to hear him when he did and come to bring him out of it. He did not blame his other friends for not waking up to his cries. Clay was a heavy sleeper and snored. Raimundo, to block it out so he could sleep, wore headphones in bed, blaring his favorite rap music. Master Fung and Dojo both slept too far away to hear his cries. Kimiko, however, was a light sleeper and her room was right next to his. Omi felt slightly ashamed and guilty. Not only had Kimiko been having to comfort him after his nightmares but he was awfully clingy to her during the day also. But the truth was he had always unconsciously associated Kimiko with the idea of a mother. She was a female and a female equaled a mother. A mother contained a womb. The womb represented warmth and safety, love and protection. And although sometimes she got mad at him because of her short temper, Kimiko had always seemed like the perfect mother to Omi. He nuzzled his face against her chest as she continued to rock him back and forward. The scent that had always been uniquely Kimiko drifted into his nose. She smelled of cherry blossoms and the roses of her Herbal Essences shampoo. There was also that ever-present scent that he just couldn't identify. It was sort of spicy smell that his nose picked up that called upon several things but he couldn't decide which. It always came out strongest just after she had use her fire powers. Omi had long ago decided that it was simply the scent of what she was. Fire. Finally the shakes from his nightmare ceased and he looked up into her face, her white eyes shining with worry.

"All better?"

"Yes, thank you for your assistance, Kimiko."

"Do you want to talk about it?" She continued to stroke his head softly, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm just….I am afraid that Chase Young will come after me again. That he will attempt to force me on to the Heylin side."

"Omi, you don't have to do anything you don't want to. If Chase Young tries to force you to do anything he'll have to get through me to do it. And don't you forget Dojo, Raimundo and Clay and Master Fung. We're all here for you, Omi. We won't let anything happen to you. We love you."

" I know. Again, thank you, Kimiko."

" You're welcome, Omi-chan. Ready to go back to sleep?"

"Could you maybe stay up with me for a little while?"

"Of course, Omi-chan."

And so he sat, cradled in his mother-figure's arms as they watched the stars from the window, letting the warmth of the fire that she was wash over him and envelop him in its loving, protective embrace, waiting for sleep to come and the morning that was sure to follow.

* * *

Well. That's it. Hoped it didn't suck. That idea has been floating around in my head for some time now. I've just always thought that Omi has had very little female contact. Kimiko was the first girl he had ever seen in real life. I'm sure that Master Fung and the other monks told him what they knew about girls but he had never seen one in real life before. And she has probably been one of the only girls that has been nice to him. I mean think about the other girls he seen. Not very motherly, hmm? I've always seen her as being protective and motherly toward Omi 'cause he's just so cute and seriously needs motherly love and affection. And also after such a traumatic experience as being tricked and trapped on the Heylin side, of course poor Omi would have nightmares and be so nervous! Lucky he has Kimiko to give him just the right dose of comfort he needs! 


End file.
